


Colorful Chaos

by Ari_The_BL_Shipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Blind Character, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dystopia, Fear, Gangs, Gay, High School, I'll post tags as the story progresses, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Past Character Death, Rated For Violence, Read at Your Own Risk, Slow Burn, Triggers, Violence, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_The_BL_Shipper/pseuds/Ari_The_BL_Shipper
Summary: In a strange futuristic world; Magic arises.But, so do the gangs....What happens when a group of three boys descover the sickening truth about the school they've enrolled in?Follow Cole, Ivory, and Azul through their journey through true hell- high school.Welcome to Beryl AcademyEnter these gates at your own risk.Please enjoy the world of Colourful Chaos!
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

A small boy, no older than fourteen jumped from roof to roof. His messy brown hair was bouncing with each jump.

He wore ripped clothes and a small backpack. His bare feet slapped quietly against the roofs when he landed. He was very careful to stay unnoticed. He wove through the shadows like wool through a loom. You could easily mistake him for the shadows that were in every corner and crevice on this planet.

So easily that you would never be able to tell that he was blind.

He stopped to catch his breath and his bearings, lightly tapping his foot against the roof. He listened to the tapping, and almost as if led by the vibrations; walked five feet to the left and sat against an unused brick chimney.

He opened his bag to see what his family had packed for him, pulled out the items, and spread them around him.

A flashlight, a filled water canteen, a length of rope, a plastic bag filled to bursting with granola bars, and a lighter. He reached and grabbed his phone, he turned on to check the time, but immediately decided that that was a troublesome task for another night.

He still wasn't used to the absence of his eyes, they had only just been ripped out of his sockets yesterday.

He found his twin blades in their compact form and immediately attached them to his belt loops. After all of those items had been thoroughly checked for any obvious trackers or danger attached, he felt around the bottom of the bag and froze.

He did not find a bomb or a tracker but what he found scared him much more. 

He carefully pulled out a small oval locket made of bronze. He rubbed his thumb against the iron leaves on it's right side.

The locket itself was nothing special, but he remembered the locket’s pictures as though he could see them right then. He knew immediately that it was his mother's locket. 

So many memories were imbeded in it.

Including the memory of his mother saying that it was a family heirloom; one that was passed down at a family member's death.

He brought it up to his nose smelling the fresh scent of her life on it. She always had a distinct scent; like wildflowers and pine trees.

But what scared him was that it still smelled so strongly like her.

"She died recently then” he said, more to the locket than himself.

He unclipped it and put it on without hesitation. He knew the reason why he was running, and he knew that even this small pause was more than just dangerous.

He knew that this wasn’t a dream, and he knew that it was worse than any nightmare he could have concocted.

His mom was dead and he saw his little sister be dragged off in shackles to Their delivery truck, headed to the mines.

He wasn't ever the smartest one in the family-but he wasn't stupid.

He knew he had to run.

He knew hope was a bad idea, he wasn't delusional either.

He also knew one other thing; if anyone else survived from this family massacre-if they weren't wise enough to go into hiding; they were as good as slaughtered.

He drew in a shaky breath, tapping his foot softly to keep an 'eye' out for himself.

Fear was one of the things that would draw in those disgusting murderers. So he sat there like that; tapping and breathing. Eventually, the sharp edge of panic left him.

He sighed.

He just hoped he was the only target left and the others in his family were allowed a quick death.

He already missed normalcy.

He would never again smell his mom’s cherry pie baking in the oven, never again hear her joking tone as she threatened his fingers with the spatula each time one creeped for the cooling pie.

He would never again pick up his little sister, Kellie, and hold her in the air, while she howled for him to put her down and beat at his back.

He would never again spar with his dad, laughing as he awkwardly slipped up his battle stances and fell on his bum.

He remembered his father, and clenched his fists. These events tonight were his father’s fault.

“Dad, when did you plan this.” He lifted his face to glare up at the heavens, even though his dad was definitely not up there.

“Why?”

He reached up to his freshly sewed-shut empty eye sockets, feeling the stitches criss crossing his skin. He winced at the slight pull on his flesh.

“It was never enough, was it?” he said, feeling saltiness sting his incisions.

“You took everything dad! My eyes, Mom’s life, and kelli’s freedom. All of us were nothing more than bargaining chips for your greed!”

He stood up, letting everything inside him storm and destroy and ruin.

And then all he could feel was the lonely silence.

“Was any of my childhood real?” he asked the cold, biting wind.

He sighed, collecting his thoughts and wiping his stinging tears.

He started preparing himself and his bag. Ash knew he had a long journey and knew that it wasn’t going to be helpful to try to stay in his past, so he put his backpack onto his back and touched the locket.

He crouched down into a jump and ran, started his life of running with a vow to never once look back.

He landed on the next roof and he once again wove through the shadows, through the long dark lonely night.


	2. Chapter one

CHAPTER ONE September 2nd 2134

The whole world seemed to stop what it was doing to celebrate the students walking up the sidewalk to Beryl Academy.

Everybody seemed to be watching the parade of students with their luggage rolling behind them. Maybe it was a cause for celebration, but even this seemed over the top.

News crews were channeling their feed of the students walking by live.

Everyone was watching, and cheering, though it was very obvious that everyone had the concept of these teenagers being untouchable. That they were commoners, and the teenagers were gods.

Cole noted that even the toddlers were trained to stay well away, and they did.

The world in that very moment seemed to worship Cole and everyone else walking in the street with him.

He didn’t like the distance between him and the people, nor did he like how he could almost feel every eye on him.

They seemed to fear them just for existing. He felt small, and scared.

His mind started to creep into his bed at home, rejecting everything around him. He was still contemplating going home and forgetting about this stupid school when his luggage rolled over a bump in the road so hard it jerked him back to reality.

It wasn’t a secret how cut-throat this school was, that had to be the fear he sensed. They must be wondering what fresh hell was going to rise out of the school this year.

The school was well known for it’s magic classes, and even more well known for the magical things that crawled it’s walls when the classes got too ahead of themselves.

But only magic-type things were taught at this establishment; meaning if you don’t have the Gift, you can’t even be considered for the wait list.

Anyone who was born with the Gift was instantly an interest of this school, and it’s headmaster.

Magic was usually seen as a form of entertainment and the headmaster was well known to truly be a connoisseur of entertainment.

The government would like to think that Beryl’s crazy old headmaster was more than a glorified teacher’s assistant, but sadly nobody was dumb enough to beleive that, even old Beryl himself.

There were also rumors of the school manipulating people with magic and wiping their minds afterwards; leaving them as empty as a doll.

But even including these many strange facts and rumours people faced while applying here, no one was stupid enough to reject the school’s invitation.

Graduation from here would instantly make you a prime choice for respectable colleges and reputable jobs.

Once, magic had been seen as a joke-and it definitely still was.

But if you graduated from here you were no longer any form of a joke.

Cole knew that if he managed to pass all the tests, he could help his mom move out of the bad side of town.

He knew the rumours of some of the tests, and he knew just how dangerous it was. But nothing was too dangerous to free his mother from debt.

So, yeah, he was willing to risk this cutthroat school, even if he died trying.

But Cole saw through all of the glamour and thought of Beryl academy as what it truly was; a fool’s playground, run by a fool and it's disciples.

He didn’t think this school was that hellish, with its flamboyant arching gates all at least twenty feet tall.

As they entered the gaping hole in the fabric of normalcy, they said goodbye to just that.

The first thing Cole noted was the fact that everything was magically enhanced, even the broken sticks and clumps of dirt. The garden was more ornate and intricate than any millionaire’s garden.

But everyone in the group was trading glances, it was no mistake, they all knew that this was all simply glamour to cover the crimes that occured here.

The school was down a wide cement walkway, girls dorms to the left, and the boy’s to the right.

All even distancing, all balanced.

The group of forty split in perfect halves, each person walking to their respective dorm.

He walked on with the other boys his age. All of it seemed to scream that you had to be perfect, suggesting that if you were to even trim a hedge even one milimeter too much; the whole school would descend into hell.

This whole place seemed 100% like a place that only rich students could afford to attend.

He silently wondered if any of these boys had eaten out of a dumpster like he had before. He doubted it strongly.

He and the others eventually reached the dorms and pulled out their phones in sync. Everybody read their email codes and slowly started shuffling, forming a line to the door quietly.

Each person, one at a time walked up and tapped their phone to the door’s security system on the left.

Little pings sounding as they each received a message of what room they would be inhabiting, and entered the building.

He was the second-to-last person in line, his palms were feeling sweaty against his phone and his luggage’s handle.

The line moved forward slowly so he took a second to look at the building.

It was built with brick, all the way to the fifth, and final, floor. The window frames were whitewashed and the panes were tinted. He knew that was standard protocol for this school, you had to be in to see anything- even the dorm rooms.

He once again wondered if this was a bad idea. He was going to be up after seven more people.

If he was going to escape, he knew this would be the time to do it. He breathed deeply to calm himself down, and then the security alarm beeped loudly multiple times. He startled and stepped back, into the person behind him.

“Careful.” the boy said, truly non-threatening. “Sorry” he replied, instantaneously. “

You’re fine.”

Cole focused on the front of the line again, as an adult staff walked out of a side door, up to the boy at the front of the line.

"May I assist you?” the adult asked.

Cole leaned to his left to try for a glimpse of the exchange.

"No, I don’t think so.” the boy said irritatedly. Cole caught a glimpse of brown hair, before the boy stepped back.

"I am required to assist someone of your type.” the man said, simply. So, it was an intruder.

Cole tensed up, and the boy behind him patted his shoulder.

“Ninety-nine percent sure we’re safe.” came from the boy.

"One percent is still a lot of danger” he replied.

The boy laughed and pressed down just a little harder on his shoulder.

“Anyways, my name is Azul, what’s yours?” he asked.

Cole turned around to look at the boy, and was struck instantly with how much taller the boy was.

Cole knew he was short, but Azul towered over him by at least half a foot.

On his second glance, Cole took in Azul’s features. Azul’s hair was dyed a dark turquoise, his eyes strikingly green. He was already wearing the school uniform. The bright green tie matched his eyes, the white shirt just helped the effect.

The effect caused his knees to go slightly weak, damnit.

"Um. Cole. My name is Cole.”

“Well Cole, nice to meet you.”

He turned forward again and simply said, “likewise.”

He focused on the two arguing at the front of the line, even though he still couldn’t see the two as well as he would have liked.

At this point only a few spikes of the conversation were hearable.

The man nodded, as the boy’s angry tone rang out.

I only caught a few words; assistance, crawl, stairs, and a few curses.

Soon the boy yanked the door open and stormed inside.

The man stayed outside, presumably more suspicious about us now that someone ‘with’ us had done some sort of taboo thing.

The line still moved slow, but after what felt like days to him-it was finally his turn to enter.

"See you on the inside” he said to Azul, hoping that we truly would.

"Sure,” he said simply.

As soon as he walked inside, he was taken aback by the sheer size of the common areas.

He walked up to a wall directory and read the lengthy list of places.

There was a video game room, a library, a dining area, a small pool, a sauna attached to said pool, two club rooms, one computer lab, and a courtyard with a gardening club tending it. There still was more on the list.

Soon he decided on checking those out later, and opened his message.

Welcome To Beryl Academy, Cole Gray,

You are staying in our male dorms,

On floor four; section two; in room twelve,

Roommate Status: two roommates,

Rules for dorm stay:

No using cursed magic in dorms; our janitors are tired of cleaning tentacles out of ceiling tiles.

No persons with opposing gender identities allowed in dorms at any times.

No biological experiments allowed.

No biological males on 5th floor after room time.

No illegal acts not pertaining to magic.

No cursing outsiders.

Keep your belongings in your room unless you are fine with those items being school property.

He re-read the rules ahain and again, dumbfounded.

Every rule was for a reason, and he did not feel that he needed to encounter any ceiling tentacles. EVER.

So he read further to find the choppy, poorly written message heading into his schedule, he didn’t waste his time with that.

He had two more days for that.

School starts on the fourth so students can get their bearings, so he had naturally chosen slacking off.

He re-read the directory and took a quick picture of it to help him in the future.

He quickly ran up the stairs to the fourth floor, looking for any signs to help him find section two.

After at least fifteen minutes of trying to find his way around in sections three and four, he found both section two and his room in one go.

He looked at his metal door number plate, to the dark oak door, to the names on the side of the door.

The three names on it were his own, Azul White, and Ivory Shade.

Unless there was another Azul around in that line, he was pretty sure he knew he was rooming with.

But he still didn’t quite know who Ivory was. He could hear one voice in the room.

He took a second of peace before he raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door. He heard someone walking up to the door and unlatching the lock.

The first thing he saw was longish turquoise hair, the next was him looking up at the taller boy.

"Heya Cole! You’re a little late, did you get lost?” Azul opened the door wider and grinned.

Cole walked in while muttering,

"yeah. This place is an unending maze.” He took a glimpse at his surroundings, his mind doing all it could to keep his jaw from dropping.

The room he was currently standing in was a huge living room.

In the center of it stood an oak coffee table with a red fabric couch sitting next to it. Across from that stood an entertainment station filled to bursting with movies and games.

He looked at the five doors in that space. Three were doors with a name on them so they must be bedrooms. The other two were a decently-sized kitchen space and a room for bathing.

“God, it’s huge.” he forced out and walked up to his room. He opened the door and looked in, and quickly shut out all of his thoughts on the sheer size of it. He just walked in, put his luggage in, walked right back out, and closed the door.

"You okay?” Azul asked.

"This school must have cost billions to build,” he said, shocked. He sat down on the couch. on the couch.

"Yeah. It’s pretty crazy, isn’t it?” Cole could only nod, already far too exhausted for anything else.

“So, how’d you get your name?” Azul asked, walking over to the couch with a soda in his hand.

“Huh?” Cole thought that this was a strange question, but he wasn’t used to his Gift, or the others who were Gifted. He opened the can and took a swig before answering.

“You know the Gifted children all have color related names, right?”

“No, I didn't,” Cole responded. That made sense as to why everybody here had such strange names, compared to the outside.

"My name is azul because of my Gift. It’s water based.”

He paused for another gulp of the soda

“what’s your gift related to?”

He waited a second and quietly said "It’s dirt. I can shift dirt into any form.”

He waited for the laughter that usually followed. He waited, but it never came.

"Dude, that’s amazing. Dirt is literally everywhere and it’s light and super formable,” he held out the super longer than normal.

He held out his hand over the can and focused, bringing one small fountain-like burst of soda. He spilled a few drops of the stream on the carpet, staining it brown.

"Wow.” was all Cole could manage.

Azul opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He almost instantly dashed over to the door to unlock and open it.

Outside of the door stood a boy with messy brown hair and a black cloth tied over his eyes.

"I’m guessing you two are Azul and Cole then.”

The boy walked in, not bumping into anything despite the cloth covering every part of his eye area.

He walked over to his door and shoved his luggage in.

"Yes, we are!” Azul replied just as enthusiastically as he was for every second Cole had known him.

Cole wondered if he ever was quiet, and sighed silently. Quiet would've been nice.

“Nice to meet you. Just so you know, don’t ever go into my room without my permission, or knocking. My magic is dangerous.”

he walked into his room a foot and paused with his hand on the handle. He turned his head to say one more thing, very obviously glaring at them without his eyes.

“Also, don’t ever take my eye cloth off. Unless you want to be cursed for the rest of your life.”

"Uh” Azul started, before the door was shut in his face.

The dorm was quiet for a few minutes while Azul just stood there, and Cole just sat on the couch.

Eventually Azul cleared his throat and said, “well, he’s cheerful.”

And then broke into a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole woke suddenly to a loud bang.

He looked up at the ceiling, which was far too close and dusty for his comfort.

What appeared to be a dead spider hung just above his face.

"Ugh!"

For half a minute; he panicked. He didn't know where he was. 

He started taking shorter, faster breaths.

He decided that panic wasn't going to help, so he looked at his surroundings.

That's when he realized he was underneath his bed.

He rolled out from under it with a loud groan and a few cracking noises from his bones settling in their proper places.

He padded over to his dresser and pulled out some slightly-ripped jeans and a grey V-neck.

Just moments after he changed, Azul burst in.

"Heyyyyyy Cole, g'morning" he said with all of his usual excitement- and noise.

Cole just grunted some kind of a response back.

"I made breakfast!" Azul grinned even wider when he saw Cole slightly smile, but he yawned and rubbed at his eyes to cover it.

"Okay" Cole said, walking to the door to look out at the meal.

There was no meal. 

Just chaos.

Egg yolk dripped from the stove and toast was steadily burning.

"Azul."

"Yes, Cole?"

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"Kinda?"

"Was that a question?"

Azul's grin turned shy as he said, "k-kinda?"

Ash walked out of his room and just stopped mid-step.

Ash seemed to look at all of the chaos. But, once again; with the blindfold, it was particularly hard to tell if he even could see through it.

Ash turned on his heel and walked back into his room.

He slammed his door shut with a mutter of "too damn early for this."

Cole sighed.

"Should I get some clorox or something?" Azul asked.

"No. Get out of the kitchen, Azul."

Azul complied, standing just out of the kitchen with the face of a kicked puppy.

As Cole was cleaning, he realized something.

"Hey, Azul"

"Yes?" Azul still looked depressed.

"Did you hear a loud bang earlier?"

"Yeah, I exploded the eggs by accident, it was pretttyyy loud" he drew out the pretty for way too long.

"Jesus."

"What's wrong?"

"Stay out of my kitchen from now on"

"YOUR KITCHEN?" Azul yelled slightly.

"It's mine beacause you've proved that you cant even walk in here without setting a fire."

"Ugh" Azul plopped on the couch, grinning "but I can put out fires"

"I doubt soda can put out a grease fire, Azul"

Azul groaned, faking offense.

Cole finished cleaning up the kitchen and started up some fresh toast and eggs.

He heard the T.V. turn on as he finished cooking. As he served up the plates and walked out, Ash snuck up behind him.

"Is there one for me?"

Cole picked up one of the open-faced egg sandwiches for him.

"Yeah"

Ash grabbed the egg off the toast with his teeth and swallowed it just about whole.

The toast soon followed, and once Ash finished, he licked Cole's fingers clean and walked away.

Cole stood in the living room's entryway, frozen as Ash slithered back into his room.

"What the ---"

Azul interupted "Hell, dude"

Cole shoved the toast into Azul's hands and took his into his room.

He ate quickly and then flopped into his bed, trying not to think about the tongue that just danced upon his fingers.

He obviously failed, blushing brighter than a beet.

He looked at his hand, and brought it up to his lips.

He stuck out his tongue slightly and licked his index finger.

Soon realizing what he was doing, he slammed his head down into his pillow, and just about passed out from the stress.

The last thought he heard before falling asleep was; 'that was kinda hot'

But before he could analyze that, the darkness of slumber fell over his conscienceness.


End file.
